Till Death Do Us Part
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Congrats, team seven. Your going on a honeymoon. Sasuke, Sakura your the happy couple. Enjoy, and dont kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, here is a story that has been in my mind for awhile now. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think._

_**-Dark Blossom-**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

Sakura stared down at her feet, her green eyes locked on the pattern of one foot in front of the other. She reached her destination and stopped.

She took a deep breath and pulled the doors to the Hokage tower open.

She walked the familiar path to her senei's office. Her small hand formed a fist, rapping on the wood.

"What!"

"It's me."

"Well what the hell are you doing out there? Get in here." Sakura smiled and entered. Tsunade was seated in her chair, glaring at the papers on her desk.

Sakura sat down across from her. "So are you going to tell me what is so important?" She asked.

"We have to wait." Sakura tilted her head, but nodded non the less. A few minutes later another knock was heard.

"Come in." Tsunade yelled. Naruto entered followed by Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai.

Naruto smiled and stood behind Sakura lightly grasping her shoulder, she in turn squeezed his hand and nodded at the other males.

Once everyone was seated all eyes turned to their leader.

She sighed and began speaking, " I have a mission for you all, it's dangerous and very complicated." Tsunade paused.

Sakura could feel Naruto bouncing behind her, she squeezed his hand again and he stilled.

Tsunade rolled her eyes but continued. "You are the perfect team for this….do you accept?"

"Yes!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Naruto, we don't even know what it is yet." Kakashi spoke calmly. They all looked back to Tsunade.

"Well there has been some disappearances in the land of waves. Specifically in a large hotel. People have gone vacationing and not returned. Your mission is to check into the hotel, and well figure it out." Tsunade finished and looked at them all.

"What's so complicated about that?" Sasuke's deep voice rang in Sakura's ears

"Good question. Obviously you can't just check in as ninja's. So Two of you will pose as a newly wed couple, and the other three will check into a hotel across the street." Tsunade answered.

"Gee, I wonder who the blushing bride will be?" Sakura mumbled sarcastically. Tsunade gave her an apologetic look.

"Nice, so I will be the groom. Glad that's settled, easy mission." Naruto said.

"No, I have decided that Sasuke will be the groom." Tsunade declared.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "He is a feeling-less idiot! He will ruin it!"

Sasuke flashed his sharigan at Naruto. Sai chuckled and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Naruto." Tsunade was close to strangling him. "I chose Sasuke for a reason. Kakashi can't reveal his eye, Sai can't fake a smile without scaring people, and you are just too damn loud."

"But Sensei, what makes you think Sasuke can pull this off, I mean sure Naruto is loud, but he will be able to act like he likes me." Sakura said calmly. She did not notice the sharp look Sasuke sent her.

"Sasuke is smart, a quick learner. The rest of you will coach him." Tsunade looked at all of them then continued.

"He must learn simple things, acts of being in love. We will assume you will be watched at all times. Walking around town. Eating. And sleeping."

"Wait, what?" Sakura said. "Sleeping? Wont we be in a…private room?"

"Yes a sweet actually, but there have been repots of cameras."

"That's sick." Sakura said.

"Hmm." Kakashi rumbled out. Then he chuckled. "So you really think he can pull this off?"

"I never said it would be easy." Tsunade replied.

"All of your lack of faith is insulting." Sasuke said, glaring at everyone.

"Well Sasuke, do you think you can do this? 'Cuz I'm sure Naruto can." Kakashi said.

"I can. Better than that dope."

"Hey Teme!"

"Sensei, the whole at night thing…" Sakura looked troubled. The males focused their attention on her. "Well does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded her head.

"What I don't understand!" Naruto said.

Sai smirked and Kakashi released another chuckle. Sasuke glared.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well young Sasuke, when two people who love each other get married and go on a honeymoon its expected they…make love." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second then his face was impassive again.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "They can't do that."

"Naruto relax. We wont actually. We just have to fake it. Pretend." Sakura stated matter of fact.

"Exactly. Just like your training Sakura." Tsunade said. "You think you can handle this?"

"Yes." Sakura replied. They all looked at Sasuke.

"Hn." He nodded.

"Good. Here is the info you will need. You leave tomorrow at 9 am." Tsunade looked directly at Kakashi.

He smiled and nodded.

"Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2 enjoy and please forgive me for any mistakes. I will do my best to proofread everything. Please let me know what you think._

_-DarkBlossom-_

The weather was hot already as Sakura left her apartment to meet her team for the mission. She hadn't decided how she felt about everything yet.

Sure, she had gotten over her obsession with the last Uchiha male, but she never fully forgot her feelings.

Sasuke had returned two years ago, right before Sakura's seventeenth birthday. He was put on probation and then at eighteen he rejoined team seven. The members all became Anbu and had become known as the best team.

The five of them, all surprisingly worked perfectly together. Sakura loved them all, Naruto was like her younger brother, Sai her older, Kakashi was like a father figure, and Sasuke, he was a good friend who she kinda deep down had a crush on.

Sakura sighed. She was nineteen years old. She shouldn't still like Sasuke. She had dated other guys, but it never worked out.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her short pink hair. She arrived at the village gates and dropped her bag, leaning against a tree.

Sai showed up first, followed by Sasuke. Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him.

'Great. Awkward already.' She thought.

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the same time. They all headed out. It was silent for the first twenty minutes. Then Naruto spoke.

"So Sasuke." Sasuke glared at Naruto, but the blonde continues. "Say you and Sakura are walking in town looking at shops and holding hands, but Sakura pulls ahead to look at something. What do you do?"

Everyone looked at the dark haired boy.

"Hn. Let her go." They stared at him.

"Oh jeez." Naruto rolled his eyes. He walked over to Sakura and laced his fingers with hers. They smiled and walked a little.

"Oh, Naruto look!" Sakura pointed to a tree and walked ahead of him. Naruto smirked, then gently pulled her back against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he let her walk beside him again.

They turned back to Sasuke who was glaring darkly at Naruto.

"See. Just like that." Kakashi said. "You wanna practice?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Look Sasuke, you have to be comfortable doing these things. People will be suspicious if you act like Sakura has cooties." Kakashi used his firm 'I'm right. End of story' voice.

Sasuke sighed and walked to Sakura. She held her hand out to him. He took it, and was surprised at how small hers was.

"Good. We will start slow. Just hold hands. Get used to it." Kakashi pulled out his book. They all walked in silence.

"Oh man. This is never going to work!" Naruto threw his hands up.

"I agree. The Uchiha is not doing well." Sai said.

They all stopped. Sasuke glared at them both. Sakura rubbed her thumb on the back of Sasuke's hand. He relaxed his stance, but still looked pissed.

"Sasuke, man, you gotta lighten up. Sakura is your wife. You two are in love. You gotta act like it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up idiot. I know." Sasuke said. Naruto looked to Kakashi, who gave a curt nod.

Naruto walked up to Sakura pulled her into a kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled Sakura, whose hand was still laced with his, back. She fell against his chest and Sasuke wrapped his free arm around her before she fell. His eyes stayed on Naruto, glare in place.

"Heh, well good. You passed that." Naruto smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. But gently pushed Sakura off him, still holding her hand.

"Shall we?" Sai motioned them to continue walking. Sakura shrugged at Naruto and allowed Sasuke to pull her ahead of the others.

Sakura helped Sasuke with little things as they walked. Her wrapping her arms around his waist. Him tucking hair behind her ear. She hugged him from behind. He did the same to her. And simply just holding gazes.

Sakura purposely avoided kisses. But Naruto noticed, though he didn't say anything.

When they found a place to camp, they built a fire and sat down to eat.

"You have done very well Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah teme, but you gotta kiss her. Want me to demonstrate?"

"No." Sasuke's reply was quick, his voice sharp. Naruto grinned.

"Dickless is correct." Sai spoke. "I have seen many couples engage in kisses."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew they were right, but damnit, this was awkward. She glanced at Sasuke and was surprised to see him staring at the ground. A sigh escaped her lips.

'I have to do this. I passed all those seduction classes with ease. This isn't that bad.' Sakura thought as she got up and walked to Sasuke. She stopped in front of him. He looked up at her.

"Take a walk with me?" She said. He stood and took her hand.

"Stay." Sakura held her hand up at Naruto. The two left before he could complain, disappearing in the woods.

They walked in silence until Sakura stopped. She turned to Sasuke.

"I thought this would be easier without the others watching." She spoke softly. Sasuke just blinked down at her.

'Just do it.' Sakura told herself. She swallowed and ran her hands up his chest and laced them around his neck.

Sasuke stiffened, but Sakura continued. She pressed her body against his, closed her eyes and kissed him.

Sasuke didn't respond. Sakura lightly ran her tongue over his lower lip. Sasuke grabbed her elbow, but didn't kiss back.

Sakura pulled back, and avoided his eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She tried to pull farther away, but Sasuke held her still.

"Again." He said and then he pressed his mouth to hers. She smiled and kissed back.

He fumbled, and Sakura could tell he was inexperienced. But she was patient as she coaxed their tongues together. Sasuke caught on quickly and took control.

He backed her up to a tree and suddenly things heated up. Sakura forgot about pretending and just enjoyed the kiss.

The need for air soon became known. Sakura was the first to pull away. They didn't move, both trying to catch their breath.

"You really are a fast learner." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"So, when I pulled away…what was your first thought?" She asked. Sasuke looked away, but didn't move apart from her.

"Its okay Sasuke, you can tell me. Its probably the right thing."

Sasuke was silent for awhile. How could he tell her that he was mad that the kiss had ended? He had wanted to continue everything, he wanted to lift her against that tree and feel her legs wrap around him. And damn, he wanted to taste her neck.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned down and ran his tongue down the span of her smooth neck. His eyes met with hers after that. Sakura got over her shock and a smile spread over her lips.

"That's perfect." Sakura said. "You will have to do that our first night there."

A light blush spread over her cheeks. "You do know what we have to do, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You think we can pull it off?"

The male didn't say anything. He pressed his lips to hers lightly then took her hand in his.

"We should head back now." Sakura agreed and they walked the path back to camp. When they arrived they were surprised to see their team members asleep.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke was glaring at the other males, but she had noticed that only one sleeping bag was left. She tugged Sasuke's arm and tilted her head in the direction of the last place to sleep.

Sasuke's eyes showed the recognition. Sakura chewed her lip, unsure what to do. Sasuke began walking to the sleeping bag, the pink haired female following.

They slipped off their shoes. Sasuke sat down first, slipping into the bag, Sakura followed suit. It was a tight fit, but the two adjusted. Sakura's back was firmly against Sasuke's chest, his arms around her waist.

Sleep soon found the two. Sasuke thinking about the kiss they shared. Sakura worrying about the night to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the wait, life you know…But here is chapter 3. Please enjoy and review._

_-DarkBlossom-_

"Shh."

"I know. Now you shut up"

"Ow! Don't hit me."

Sakura wanted to scream. She hated being woken up, especially when she felt warm and safe. She opened one green eye to see Naruto, Sai and Kakashi staring down at her.

"Now look what you did Dickless." Sai said.

"Whatever! You woke her up." Naruto retorted.

"Both of you shut up, or you will wake Sasuke up. Wouldn't want to be that person." Kakashi said. He turned and headed in the direction of the river.

Naruto and Sai followed. Naruto threw a smirk back at Sakura who in turn rolled her eyes. When the boys were gone she tried to stretch but couldn't.

"Hmm." Sakura tilted her head back. Sasuke's pale face came into view. "Oh!" Sakura whispered. The previous night came back into her mind and a blush spread across her cheeks.

'What do I do now?' She thought. Sasuke sighed and pulled her hard against him.

"Damn idiots." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura gasped. She forced her body over and looked up at Sasuke.

"You..are awake?" She whispered.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, taking in a deep breath Sasukes scent filled her head. 'Yum.' She thought. A small laugh escaped her. Sasuke's dark eyes opened, he looked down at the girl in his arms.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "Morning." She said. Sasuke continued to stare. Sakura chewed on her lower lip, nerves kicking in. The males eyes darkened as they dropped to watch her lips.

Sasuke lowered his head, Sakura froze as their lips brushed lightly. Her eyes slipped shut as her hands gripped his chest.

"Whoa!" Naruto's voice broke the couple up. Sasuke glared and tucked Sakura's head into his neck.

"Idiot." Sasuke's chest rumbled against Sakura as he spoke.

"Don't be calling me names lover boy. Not my fault you can't wait until tonight to be with Sakura." Naruto bent to pick up his sleeping bag. "Although, I don't think I blame you. I mean have you seen all the guys that stare at her chest?"

Sasuke's grip on Sakura tightened, ending Sakura's retort to Naruto's comment.

"And don't get me started on her ass. Yep, if I was you I would be taking her to my house and never letting her out." Naruto tossed his bag over his shoulder just as Sai and Kakashi entered the camp grounds.

"Sasuke, release Sakura. She is turning blue." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, he headed for the river. He disappeared into the woods. Sakura sighed and began to kick her way out of the sleeping bag.

Two hands pulled Sakura up. Sakura turned to thank…Sasuke.

"Um, didn't you just…" Sakura turned her head towards the woods. "Never mind."

"Let's go." Sasuke pulled Sakura to the river, where they both washed their faces and then headed back.

"Stop."

Sakura did as Sasuke said. "What's up?" She looked at the male beside her, but he was staring straight upwards.

"What Naruto said, was it true?" He asked.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Other….males, um…staring." Sasuke kept staring at the sky. Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

'Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't do a happy dance and laugh.' Sakura repeated to herself. Once she felt she had a hold over her emotions, she pulled his face towards hers.

"Why do you care?" She knew taunting him was dangerous, but she couldn't help herself. He had kissed her. Held her hand. Helped her and wrapped his arms around her all night long. Her emotions couldn't handle all this un-Sasuke-ness. Teasing him could back fire but it helped her feel strong, in case he rejected her…again.

"Hn."

Well, damn. She should have known he would end the conversation with that stupid…sound.

They walked back to camp. The other members of the team had packed the things and were waiting for them.

The team walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived they headed for a small Inn. They checked in and went to the room.

"I call this one!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air, landing on one of twin beds.

"Don't think so." Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled the blonde boy from the bed. He landed with a thud. Naruto sat up, about to run to the other bed, he froze when his eyes locked with the dark male seated there.

"Sai!" Naruto whined. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kakashi ignored him and looked to Sasuke and Sakura. "Now is the time to get ready. Sakura you may use the bathroom, Sasuke you stay with me."

Sakura turned and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke and Kakashi sat at the small table in the room.

"Sasuke, I think we need to have the 'special talk' now." Naruto snickered. Kakashi continued speaking. "Now, when a boy and a girl get married, they love each other, but they also are very attracted to one another."

"I'm not a moron. I know what sex is." Sasuke glared.

"Right. But knowing is different from doing." Kakashi stated calmly. "You have to actually do this. Okay, well pretend, but still. The easiest way will have to be with you on top, Sakura will have to make sure a blanket stays over you both."

Sasuke swallowed. He had known what they had to do, but the picture Kakashi set before him had him nervous.

"And you will have to move in sync with each other, and somehow work out when you both finish."

"What?" Sasuke voice finally found him as his thoughts returned to the older male.

"Ah, jeez teme, you know like that holy shit moment. The blow your mind, amazing, seeing stars moment!" Naruto said.

"What would you know about it Dickless?" Sai asked.

"I'll show you Dickless!" Naruto jumped up.

"Both of you shut up."

The males stopped and looked to Sakura, who had exited the bathroom.

She was wearing a white strapless dress. It carefully pulled over her curves, and gently flowed out ending just above her knees. Her small feet were secured in white wedge shoes that wrapped up to the middle of her shin.

"Do you have the rings Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"You look wonderful Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks." Sakura said, she stole a look at Sasuke. He seemed fascinated with his shoes.

"Here you are." Kakashi handed Sakura two rings. Sasuke's was a simple silver band. While Sakura's was…

"What the hell is this?" She asked. She held up the ring she was to wear.

"What's wrong with it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's HUGE!" She waved her arms around.

"So don't girls want gigantic rings?" Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess. But personally I hate big diamonds. My man better get me a simple, beautifully cut, single diamond ring." She paused and looked around, "Not to be specific."

"What man?" Naruto asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to Sasuke.

She grabbed his left hand and slipped the ring on. She lifted her hand, but Sasuke stole the ring from her. She was about to speak but Sasuke's glare silenced her.

He gently pushed the large diamond on her finger.

"Here are the ID's you will need." Kakashi handed two small ID's to them.

"Sasuke and Sakura Yamanaka." Sakura read the names. "We took Ino's last name, why?"

"Because it can be traced back to the flower shop, which by the way, you now own." Kakashi slapped Sasuke on the back. "That's my little emo boy, all big and bad, growing his own flowers!"

Sasuke's sharigan flashed. Sakura placed a hand on his chest. He turned his head towards the window, mumbling to himself.

"Anyway. What's our story?" Sakura asked. Sai handed her some papers.

"Hmm." She read the information. "Well, you worked at the flower shop for your folks. I went everyday for two weeks to buy flowers for my friend. Then one day I didn't come so you searched all over for my house and brought me flowers." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Well that's the dumbest story every." Naruto said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well we better go." Sakura said. Sasuke walked to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later wearing dark, professionally faded jeans, black shoes, and a simple black T-shirt that hugged him just right.

Sasuke and Sakura picked up their bags. Said their goodbyes and headed out across the road to their hotel.

"Don't forget the cameras." Sasuke whispered. The two entered the hotel, holding hands. Sakura stood on her toes to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Ready, Mr. Yamanaka?" She laughed and kissed his cheek when he groaned at the name.

The pair walked to the front desk.

"Hello, are you here to check in?" The overly happy receptionist asked.

Sasuke nodded, handing her their information. She punched it in then handed them each keys.

"Here you are. Congratulations on your marriage. The honeymoon sweet is all set for you."

"Thank you." Sakura gave her a sweet smile.

"Would you like any help with your bags?"

"No." Sasuke turned to walk away, then turned back and wrapped an arm around Sakura, pulling her with him.

She let out a laugh, playfully hitting his arm. They entered the elevator and dropped their bags. Sasuke pushed Sakura against the wall, pressing his body fully on hers.

"In here too?" He whispered into her ear.

"Who knows. But they probably are watching." She replied. He nodded, then claimed her mouth with his.

The doors opened to the top floor and the pair pulled away, both breathing hard. They walked out to look for their room.

"314. Right here Hun." Sakura's voice dripped with sweetness on the last word. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He unlocked the door and they entered.

"Dang." Sakura said.

The room was colored with tans, and light greens. The wood was deep brown, The furniture was new. The kitchen was also new, the large bed in the master room was covered in Satin sheets.

"Well, this is much nicer than I was expecting." Sakura said. She dropped her bag, slipped off her shoes and charged at the bed. She landed on her back, the comforter bending to her shape.

Sasuke walked to her, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yes."

They went downstairs found the dinning room, ate, and then came back to the room. They stood in the living room. Sasuke walked behind Sakura and pulled her to him.

"People were watching us down there." Sasuke whispered.

"Those men in the back didn't even blink." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Ready?"

"Yes." She replied and kissed his cheek. They walked to the bedroom.

_Sorry for the cliffy. Please forgive me. Now, I have a favor to ask everyone; I have been debating changing the rating, the upcoming chapter will not be graphic, but please let me know if you feel this should change. Thank you._

_-DarkBlossom-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello. Here is chapter 4. Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews. I have decided to leave the rating as it is. I figure 'T' rating is the same as a PG13 movie, and those can get rather…graphic._

_But if, after reading this chapter, you feel that I should change the rating, please let me know. Enjoy!_

_-DarkBlossom-_

**WARNING: ****This chapter may be borderline Lemon! Very Limey.**

Emerald eyes stared into emerald eyes. Sakura let out a sigh. She pulled away from the mirror in the bathroom. She looked into the dark bedroom, Sasuke was standing by the floor to ceiling window. His back to her.

'Alright girl. You are strong, sexy, intelligent…so screwed.' Sakura thought. 'Screwed by the Sasuke Uchiha.' Ino's voice rang in Sakura's head.

Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes. She lightly tugged on the very small silk slip she was wearing.

She took her first step towards Sasuke. 'Can't stop now.' She gained confidence with that thought. She slipped her arms around his bare waist, burring her head between his shoulder blades.

They stood in silence for a while. Then Sasuke turned in her arms. His eyes trailed down her figure, she tried not to blush. She locked gazes with him. A small smile formed on her lips.

She kissed his chest working her way up his neck, then his to his lips, where she paused.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He pushed their lips together. Tongues met. Hands found the others hair. The world faded.

Sasuke's hands slipped down Sakura's body and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him as they fell on the bed.

'Heat wasn't part of the plan.' Sakura thought. Everything had been planned at dinner. They plotted every touch and breath, and now it was coming to life. But Sakura had not anticipated the heat from her skin, his skin, the room, and the heat from her lower belly.

Sasuke lifted Sakura then placed her under the large comforter. His fingers pulled down her night gown. Sasuke sucked in a breath when he looked at Sakura.

Naruto's words rang in Sasuke's head. "All the male eyes!' Sasuke let out a low growl. He situated his body over hers, covering every inch and blocking her from any other eyes.

The two kissed as Sakura's small fingers roamed their way down the males body. They found Sasuke's waist band. She pulled his black sweat pants down, he kicked them the rest of the way off.

'Once my pants are off, we will look at each other…then, uh, I will…do it.' Sasuke had said at dinner. And now as their eyes locked, the conversation played in both their minds.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Said male pressed his mouth to hers. He moved his body against hers, and just as planned, Sakura let out a gasp.

Sasuke stilled, pretending to wait for Sakura, but his mind worked hard to memorize the sound that just escaped her. His eyes soaked in the sight. He couldn't help pondering what it would be like if the two weren't separated by his boxers and her lacy panties.

Sasuke let out a groan, the blood in his body ran south. He did his best to ignore it, he hoped Sakura wouldn't notice. They moved in sync, soft noises filled the room at the right moments.

"Ready?" Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke kissed her cheek as a reply. Sakura arched her back , and released a gasp that barely held back a scream. Sasuke buried his head in her neck as a deep grown escaped him.

They lay there, pretending to catch their breath. Sasuke rolled to his side, his arms snaked around Sakura bringing her to him. She hid her face in his neck and released his name in a soft sigh.

Sasuke couldn't fight the urge as he kissed the top of her head. His fingers got lost in her hair and sleep soon found both of them.

"ROOOOOOOOM SERVICE!"

Sasuke and Sakura sat straight up in bed. They locked eyes then looked past the open French doors into the living room.

They heard the door bang open and the clatter of metal and the familiar voices bickering.

Naruto and Sai walked into their view. Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura behind him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hello! Good Morning happy couple! HIIIIII!" Naruto, dressed as a waiter, sang out. Sai nodded at the two.

"We have your breakfast." Sai said, fake smile in place.

"May I help you over to the food ma'am?" Naruto looked at Sakura with a smirk.

"No." Sasuke barked out. "You may leave the food and get out."

"Very well your highness, I mean Mr. Yamanaka." Naruto's voice dripped with mockery. Sakura bit Sasuke's shoulder to keep her laughter in when Sasuke began to shake with rage.

Naruto and Sai smiled and turned to leave. Naruto called over his shoulder, "Enjoy the treat in there…although you seem to have already had dessert." Laughter filled the hall as the door shut.

"Stupid moron."

Sakura didn't reply. Sasuke titled his head towards her. She was chewing on her lip, eyes trained out the window. He gently grabbed her chin, his eyes asked the question he was thinking.

Sakura sighed and tapped her finger on his shoulder. He turned his head, as best as he could, to see a glowing red mark in the form of teeth on his shoulder.

His eyes trailed to Sakura's mouth. She licked her lips and chewed them again. His eyes searched the mark on his shoulder again. His blood ran south for the second time. He held in a groan.

Sakura whispered an apology and kissed the mark. She leaned over the bed and grabbed her night gown. She pulled it over her head then untangled herself from Sasuke.

"So…waffles or pancakes?" She asked looking at the tray of food.

Two hours later Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street. Looking in shops. Sharing light kisses. And acting the part of a happy couple.

They got food for a picnic and followed directions that had been on a napkin on the breakfast tray to a field, where they met the rest of their team members.

"How's it going lovebirds?" Kakashi said a smile evident in his voice.

Neither answered. They all settled down in the grass.

"Well, we scanned the hotel. All seams normal, save for the large amount camera equipment in the basement." Sai said.

"We have also been asking around about the disappearances, people don't want to talk. They are scared. I don't think they know what is going on, but they know something is wrong with the hotel." Kakashi said.

"Interesting. We have been watched and followed since we arrived." Sakura said.

"We will keep snooping. The two of you should try to get 'lost' in there. Act as though you are messing around and try to find…well, something." Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura.

The couple nodded and packed up their stuff to leave. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sakura kept walking.

"So, how did it go last night?" Naruto whispered.

"None of your damn-"

"Don't get testy with me. Obviously you didn't really get any." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's angry expression.

Sasuke ignored his urge to punch the blonde and caught up with Sakura. He laced their fingers, relaxing when Sakura squeezed his hand.

They walked back to the hotel and headed straight to the room.

Sasuke plopped on the bed as Sakura went to shower. The male thought about the smiles they received from villagers, all the 'cute couple' comments. But when they arrived at the lobby every worker stared. Their smiles as fake as Sai's.

"'Cuz you're the apple to my pie! You're the straw to my berry!"

Sasuke's thoughts disappeared when he heard Sakura's voice from the bathroom. He sat up and walked to the open bathroom door. He leaned against the frame.

"'Cuz you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. You take the both us and we're the perfect two."

Sasuke looked into the mirror. His reflection was softly smiling back at him. His eyes widened, the smile evaporated.

Sakura turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain. Her hands found a fluffy, white towel. Her eyes locked on Sasuke.

He was sitting, head in hands, on the end of the bed.

"Was my singing that bad?" Sakura walked to stand in front of the boy. Sasuke looked up with a smirk. His hands feathered over her legs to rest on her hips. He pulled her to him and rested his head against her flat stomach. The scent to detergent filled his nose from the towel.

"No."

It had been silent so long Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Pardon?" She said.

"No, your singing wasn't bad. At all."

'Well, hot damn. Did Sasuke Uchiha just compliment me?' She laughed to herself. Her lips found his hair.

"You should shower now." It came out shaky and soft. She cursed herself.

Sasuke gave a curt nod then stood. He pulled his shirt over his head. Sakura sucked in a breath, then bit her lip.

Another smirk settled on Sasuke's lips. Sakura turned around before Sasuke pulled his shorts off too.

She heard the water, then sighed. The towel fell from her body. She got dressed, rubbed her hair half dry then she put it up in a sloppy bun. Light make-up came next. Lastly she slipped her feet into black heels.

She turned around to see Sasuke in the bedroom. She took in his black jeans, black shoes, and deep red button down shirt that did nothing to hide his muscular arms, chest and his slim, firm figure.

At the same time Sasuke's eyes soaked in the simple strapless, black dress. It cupped her breasts and pulled over her curves. It ended just above her knees. She had a large, dark red belt over her stomach.

She grabbed a red hand bag and the two left. They ate dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. They pretended to drink two bottles of wine. Once they finished they stumbled their way out.

Sakura laughed, Sasuke smirked. They kissed their way down halls and stairs. The two stopped when they were in the basement. Sakura pulled away from the kiss to evaluate the place.

Sasuke continued to kiss her neck. Sakura tapped his shoulder three times to indicate there was something suspicious about the place. Sasuke gave a grunt as a reply.

Sakura began to act out their plan. Sasuke pushed her against the cement wall, still attacking her neck.

"Sas…no stop." Sakura pretended to struggle speaking. Well, half pretended-did he just bite her shoulder?

'Focus, Sakura.' She told herself as Sasuke let out a growl.

"No really…Sasuke…I'm scared." She gently pushed the male. He stopped and pulled away. Sakura immediately missed the warmth.

"I'll look around. But I'm sure we are alone." Both of them could feel other presences in the basement.

Sasuke walked around the area. He disappeared from Sakura's vision.

"Sasuke?" She called after a few minutes.

"He can't save you now, cherry." A deep, raspy voice said. Sakura was thrown to the ground. Her eyes and mouth were covered as her hands and feet were bound.

'Shit.' was her last thought as she fell into darkness.

_Again, sorry for the cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is called 'Perfect Two' by Aubrun. Please let me know how you feel about the content. Thanks for reading!_

_-DarkBlossom-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again, here is chapter 5. Please enjoy. _

_-DarkBlossom-_

She was cold. It was the first thing her mind registered. Second was the immense pain in her shoulders. Sakura realized that she was tied up, hanging from something. Her eyes and mouth were still covered.

'Shit.' She thought. The events from…last night? Today?…Earlier came flooding back.

'Not that there's much to remember.' She recalled knowing someone was behind her-then her was against the cement floor.

She tried to pull herself up, but her arms wouldn't allow it. The moan she released was muffled.

'Sasuke!' A surge of adrenaline pumped through her at the thought of the dark haired male. She managed to pull herself up to her hands and yank down the cloth over her eyes and mouth.

Sakura took in her surroundings. Cement up, down, side, side. Cement everywhere.

'I guess the concept of paint hasn't reached these people yet.' Sakura thought.

Once her eyes adjusted fully to the darkness she noticed a black metal door to her right. And an outline of a camera in the upper left corner.

Sakura tried to flip her legs up tot the ropes holding her, but she couldn't.

'Where the hell did my chakra go?' She struggled to pull herself up again, but to no avail.

The door banged open. Sakura stopped struggling and focused her attention on the man that had entered.

He was tall, maybe 6.4 and very skinny. His black hair was combed to the right and practically dripped grease. His small, beady eyes kept shifting around the room.

"Hello Cherry. Glad to see your awake." The man's voice was low and raspy. She glared at him.

"Where's my husband?"

The man let out a laugh that made her skin crawl.

"You can't imagine how hard it has been to watch that…thing you call a husband kiss you." He took a step closer. "Taste you."

He stood in front of her. "Touch you." He reached out to trace a line down her stomach.

She twisted her body as best she could. Another laugh from the male.

"Who are you?" She asked. A grin cracked across his face to reveal yellowing teeth.

"That, my dear Cherry, you can't know." He placed his hands on her hips, stilling her movements, and leaned his mouth towards hers.

"Enough." A deep voice rang from the doorway. The man and Sakura turned to see the new comer. Sakura noticed that the tall guy had hung his head. She turned to thank the new man, but stopped.

Her voice was robbed from her throat. The new man was bald, his black eyebrows were large and angled down. Sakura guessed he weighted between 280 and 300 pounds. And angry looking scars were carved all over his cheeks.

"You'll have to excuse Mot. It's not often we capture such a…an exotic woman." The large man said.

"Where is my husband?" Sakura's voice was sharp and cold.

"Is that all you care about?" The man called Mot asked from the corner. The large man glared.

"My husband is my main concern."

"What a loyal wife. I was sure you would be more concerned about why you have no strength." Sakura's eyes widened. Both men chuckled.

"It took us a long time to create. We needed a machine to not only drain people of their strength, but also ninjas." The large man eyed her. "Many ninja's have tried to figure out what has been going on, but we have stopped them all."

"Stopped them?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Cherry, death tends to stop people." Mot said.

"So are you a ninja?" The large man asked. Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Are you?" She replied. The two men smiled.

"I don't think she is Boss." Mot was bouncing on his heels.

"I'm not sure. She had to have known about the camera's." The large man said, while studying Sakura.

Mot asked the question before Sakura could. "Why do you think that, Boss?"

Boss, as Mot called him, circled Sakura before he answered.

"Her and that brooding male always sat directly under the camera at the diner, as if they knew the camera couldn't read their lips that way. And when this little beauty," Boss pressed his large hand over Sakura's ass.

She jerked her body, but Boss continued as though nothing had happened.

"She very carefully hung a towel over the shower so her and her husband wouldn't be seen. And lets not forget when she teased us by dropping her towel just in the doorway of the closet where the camera's angle couldn't see."

Mot was bobbing his greasy head. "Yeah, yeah. Smart little bitch."

"So, Sakura, are you a ninja?" Boss asked again.

Sakura glared at both males. "I wouldn't know the first thing about being a ninja." Her voice was defeated.

The two men were silent for a while. Then Boss nodded. He turned to leave.

"Where is my husband?"

The man turned back around. "Now, now. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Your husband is just fine. You will see him soon."

With that he left. Left Sakura and Mot.

"Ew." Sakura said, a smirk played on her lips when she looked at Mot.

"You better be nice, Cherry, or you wont live to see your husband." Mot leaned against the wall.

Sakura ignored him, trying to locate any chakra left in her body. Nothing. Damn.

The door suddenly swung open.

"Hey Boss. I watched her closely, just liked you asked." Mot was bouncing again.

"And she behaved herself?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Then bring in her husband."

Sakura sucked in a breath. Her eyes traveled to the open door. A brute of a man walked in and behind him, being dragged on the floor, was Sasuke.

The new man had to be close to seven feet, weighed close to Boss, but he was all muscle. Save for the green skin, he looked like the incredible hulk.

Sakura stared in horror as the hulk brought Sasuke to her. The hulk easily pulled Sasuke up by his bound wrists, and hung him beside Sakura.

Sasuke's head fell forward, his chin barely graced his chest. He was unconscious.

"What did you do?" Sakura's voice was hard as she turned her angry eyes to the hulk.

He didn't reply. He turned and left.

Boss nodded at Mot. The greasy male walked to Sasuke and punched him in his stomach. Sakura's gasp filled the room, followed by Sasuke's groan.

Sakura watched as his eyes focused. He looked at Boss, then Mot, infamous glare in place.

"Where the fuck is my wife?" Sakura had never heard his voice so cold before. The other males just chuckled.

"I swear if you touched a single pink strand of her hair I will burn your hands until you beg for mercy." Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was fuming.

He was tied up, badly beaten, and his first thought was of her safety. Despite the cold room, heat soared through Sakura's body only to grip her heart.

"Sasuke." She whispered. The male swing his body to face her. His eyes showed surprise, then relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his eyes scanned her body.

"Yes, are you?" She took in the left black eye, cut lip and cheek bone. She saw the dark stain on the lower side of his red shirt.

"Hn. Had worse." Typical macho Uchiha. But Sakura knew this to be true, so she didn't press the matter.

"Well, we will leave you two alone for a minute. We are going to…set things up, use the time wisely." Boss said as he and Mot walked out the door.

"Shit." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"…Not sure." The words sounded forced to Sakura's ears.

"Sakura, you…you're really alright?" Sakura's heart felt tightened again.

"Yes. They didn't do anything, but take chakra." Sasuke nodded at her reply.

They were silent for a while.

"How sad is it that I want Naruto to barge into the room, screaming 'Believe It!'?' Sakura finally spoke. A smirk played on Sasuke's lips.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "When we return home-"

The metal door swung open. Boss, Mot and the ugly hulk walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't let you finish that sentence." Boss stood in front of the two. "Because, you wont be going home."

Sakura tried not to roll her eyes.

"What happened to the other people?" She asked. "The other couples?"

Mot let out a girlish giggle.

"Why don't we show you." Boss said as he nodded his head.

The hulk moved toward Sakura. He secured her feet in his massive hands. Sakura kicked furiously. She had almost knocked the huge man away, but Mot came and locked her feet in ropes on the ground.

The hulk then ripped Sakura's little black dress.

Sasuke's gut clenched when it hit the floor. His eyes soaked in her black panties and strapless bra.

"Don't fucking touch her." Sasuke was breathing heavily. The look in his eyes scared even Sakura. But Boss ignored him.

Mot pulled out a kunai, he ran it along Sakura's stomach. Sasuke thrashed around, Sakura thought she saw his sharigan flash.

She focused back on Mot. He hadn't cut her, but she thought if he did Sasuke might really freak out. Her theory was proved correct when the silver blade drew blood.

Sasuke let out a loud growl. Sakura's emerald eyes squeezed shut.

"Sakura." She had never heard Sasuke's voice so hurt, almost as if he had been cut.

Mot raised the knife to just above her chest. He began to press down.

The door burst open.

"Get your fuckin' hands away from her, or I will rip them off. Believe it."

Sakura wanted to kiss that blonde idiot. Naruto and Kakashi were in the doorway.

A kunai was thrown and both Sasuke and Sakura dropped to the ground. Kakashi and Naruto attacked the hulk. Sakura turned to Mot.

"Dirty, sonofab-" Sakura was struck speechless. Sasuke had Mot in a death grip.

"I told you not to touch my wife." The lights flickered and suddenly the two ninjas could feel their chakra return.

Sasuke's eyes immediately glowed red. Mot struggled for a minute then he stilled. Sasuke dropped him.

He pulled off his shirt and wordlessly put it on Sakura. He pulled it across her front, his fingers gently ran over the fresh scar where Sakura had healed the wound from Mot. She then healed Sasuke.

Sai walked into the room, oil covered his body.

"Whoa." Naruto said.

"That machine, the chakra one, exploded." Sai shrugged his shoulders. The team then exited the room. They followed a path that led up to the basement.

"Where is Boss?" Sakura's question stopped the other males.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Big bald guy that everyone calls Boss."

"Oh! You mean tubby, he is on his was to be sentenced." Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded. The team headed to the lobby. They took in the sight of Anbu members from the village talking to every employee.

Sasuke and Sakura continued on their way to their room while other males stayed to talk to some Anbu.

Sasuke and Sakura remained silent as they packed. Sakura stared at the bed as Sasuke brought the packed bags to the door.

"Ready?" Sasuke's deep voice pulled Sakura from her thoughts. She nodded. They walked out of the room and met their team downstairs.

"Is everything taken care of?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Yes. We have learned, from the clerk at the front desk, that these abductions have been going on for years. They kept people in that cellar for weeks then when they finally killed them they would disperse of the bodies in random places." Kakashi said.

Sakura shuddered lightly. Sasuke wrapped an arm over her shoulders. The five of them said goodbye to the Anbu and left.

They began the journey home, Sasuke and Sakura taking the lead, the others not far behind.

As they were walking Naruto nodded his head at the male and female in front of them. Sai and Kakashi gave knowing looks in return.

Sasuke and Sakura had unconsciously bumped hands a few times and finally their fingers laced together as they walked.

'Oh this will be good.' Naruto thought as he smirked. The other two males chuckled.

_Well there you have it. The next chapter will be posted shortly, I promise. _

_Thank you for reading. Please review._

_-DarkBlossom-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews, they are positively wonderful. Please enjoy chapter 6._

_-DarkBlossom-_

"Damn you idiot! Put a shirt on!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Why? Does my sexiness bother you?" Naruto danced around the team as they walked.

Sasuke's glare darkened. Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Naruto," She said softly, "You should just put your shirt on. It's not that hot out."

They males looked at her. She simply shrugged. Little white lie, no big deal, her eyes said. But it was a big deal. The sun beat down on them, the windless air burned at their skin. It was hot, and that was an understatement.

The team had been walking for a few hours when the heat reached them, their pace had slowed and Naruto had eventually removed his shirt. Sasuke had caught Sakura looking at Naruto's abs and his glare at the blonde had been in place since.

"Come, Sakura, walk with me. Hold my hand and you can touch my sexy bod, even kiss my rock solid-OW! Teme why'd you do that?" Naruto rubbed his stomach where Sasuke had left an angry red mark.

"Don't seem very rock solid to me." Sasuke smirked. His hand found Sakura's again and he continued walking, pulling a shocked Sakura along.

Naruto let out a laugh. The group continued to walk.

"It's going to rain." Kakashi said. The others looked up at the perfectly clear, blue sky, then they turned their gazes to Kakashi.

"Old fart. Going crazy." Naruto rolled his eyes. He jogged his way in front of Sasuke and Sakura. He began walking backwards. The others followed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, smirked, then gave Sakura his best fox smile. Sakura couldn't hold in her giggles as Naruto flexed his pecks, showed off his arms, and wiggled his butt.

Sasuke took Sakura's laugh as a sign that she liked what the idiot was doing. He was getting ready to start the blonde boy on fire when the rain hit.

It came fast and hard. The cold drops stung their skin.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Somehow 'I told you so' doesn't cover it."

The others glared at him.

"There's a small village through that path." Sai pointed to the left of them. They all trucked through the mud in that direction.

They arrived at a small village. They found the only Inn and walked to the front desk.

"Holy…people." The young male at the desk stared at the new comers. "Uh…checking in?"

"Yes do you have rooms available?" Kakashi asked. The male left for a minute then returned.

"We have one room that's ready for people to stay in. It has two full size beds and a pull out couch, is that alright?"

"Perfect." Kakashi took a set a keys and they went to the room. It was decent size. Two beds, a sitting area and a bathroom.

Sakura immediately walked into the bathroom. She dropped her bag and got in the shower. She exited the bathroom a half hour later. Her team members were stretched out in various places eating.

She plopped down by Sai and picked at the food they ordered. The storm raged on outside. Sakura finally got up, her small feet carried her to the bed next to the bathroom wall. She crawled under the covers her back to the males.

Nobody moved.

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his head. Sai casually laid on the couch. Kakashi moved to the extra bed. Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes, then turned to look at the bed with Sakura in it.

Naruto got up and ran at the bed, he was mid air to the bed when Sasuke grabbed him. Naruto was flung to the floor.

"Don't even think about going near her." Sasuke's voice was monotone, but firm.

"Bastard. She isn't yours." Naruto grumbled. "What if I want to sleep with her, hold her. What if I kissed her?"

Sasuke glare was borderline Sharigan. "Shut the fuck up dobe." He pulled off his shirt and whipped it at Naruto. The blonde caught it and bunched it up to sleep on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to the bed. He paused then looked behind him. The others males had closed their eyes.

Sasuke hesitated. He heard a soft giggle, then Sakura reached one arm behind her to pull back the covers by Sasuke.

His eyes widened, then relaxed. He let out a sigh. Sasuke slipped into the cool sheets. He rested on his back, Sakura was on her side, her back to the male.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position listening to Naruto snore. He glanced at Kakashi and Sai, both were asleep. He carefully looked at Sakura.

Her body rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm.

'Damn it. Don't think about her. Just go to sleep.' Sasuke told himself.

He attempted to sleep, but two hours later he knew he couldn't. He would just have to do it.

Slowly, he turned his body to the girl beside him. His hand inched its way to her waist, it hand rested above her body. Suddenly Sakura rolled over.

Right into Sasuke's arms. She buried her head in his neck, and tangled her legs with his. Sasuke let a smirk play on his lips as he wrapped his arms securely around her. He rested his chin on her pink locks.

Sleep came easily, almost immediately to Sasuke.

"Gotta pee." Naruto sat straight up.

The sun was shining into the room. The clock on the wall read 6:15 AM. Naruto stumbled his way to the bathroom.

When he exited the bathroom he stopped at the end of the first bed.

"Holy hell." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke and Sakura were…tangled. They had kicked off the covers, their legs were so twisted, Naruto could hardly tell where they ended.

Sasuke's hand had disappeared under Sakura's oversized shirt. His remaining hand was buried in her hair. Sakura's left hand was also lost in the others hair, her right hand was desperately spread across Sasuke's muscular chest.

Their foreheads and tips of their noses were touching.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, he two was awake and now staring at the couple. Sai walked up beside Naruto.

"The honeymoon went better then we expected I see." Sai whispered. The others nodded.

"But this is when they are sleeping. Things may be different when they wake." Kakashi said.

"One way to find out." Naruto sucked in a breath.

"HOLY SHIT! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke and Sakura sat up, wide eyed. Naruto smirked and purposefully stared at Sakura's bare legs. Sasuke followed his eyes.

"Damn pervert." Sasuke mumbled as he reached to pull the covers over Sakura.

"You wanna talk about perverts?" Naruto said, "Let's talk about where your hand is."

Everyone looked to Sasuke's arm. They followed it to under Sakura's shirt. Sakura blushed . Sasuke pulled his hand away mumbling an apology. He couldn't look her in the eye.

Naruto snickered,

"Lets get going." Kakashi said.

They all got dressed, packed up everything and left.

The walk home was silent, borderline awkward. When they arrived at Konoha's gates they entered and headed to Tsunade's tower.

"Get your asses in here!" Tsunade's voice rang out just as Kakashi was about to knock. They walked in and sat down.

"First off, well done. Secondly…well no, that's about it. Leave." Tsunade waved her hand at the door.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell us what was going on at that hotel?" Naruto asked.

"Wasn't that your job to find that out?" Came their leaders reply.

Nobody said anything. Tsunade let out a soft laugh then pulled out a file.

"The man everyone called 'Boss' began stealing from clients of the hotel, jewels, money you name it. As long as he could make a profit, he took it. But people began talking, complaining they were missing things. So the men turned to kidnapping people and silencing them. And then making everything look like an accident" Tsunade paused to look at them.

"The camera's were installed at first to see where people kept their valuables, but they were later used to see if ninja's had checked into the hotel."

"Hmm…I still say its sick that they watched people." Sakura said. Tsunade gave her an agreeing smile.

She dismissed the team, allowing them time before they were assigned another mission.

For the next week none saw each other.

Naruto spent time with Hinata, Kakashi trained and read. Sai painted often. While Sasuke trained all day. He began early and ended late. He couldn't sleep, sitting still wasn't an option either.

Much to his dismay, every thought he had lead to that pink haired ninja. He hadn't seen since they returned. She spent almost every minute working at the hospital.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled over in his bed.

'Fuck. How could just a few nights with her do this to me?' He thought. Sasuke smashed his head into his pillow.

His mind played images of Sakura until he couldn't take it any longer. He got up, found his clothes and left his house.

He walked through the empty streets until he found his destination. He was none too gentle when he banged his fist against the door.

"What the bloody-OW!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The door opened to reveal a half naked, half awake Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Look man, you're real easy on the eyes and all, but I'm just not into that."

Sasuke made a disgusted face. "If I was gay, I sure as hell wouldn't be at your door, dumbass. Get dressed. I want to train."

"Train? It's three AM, I don't want to go anywhere but to my bed. And you're not invited I might add." Naruto said.

It was silent for awhile. Sasuke stared at his feet.

"Please."

"…Uh,…whoa." Sasuke's eyes strayed to the wall behind the blonde.

"Did you just say-"

"Naruto." Sasuke growled out stopping Naruto's sentence.

"Ok, Ok, don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto said as he went back into his apartment. He returned a minute later.

The pair walked in silence to the training grounds.

"So…are you gonna explain why we are out here?" Naruto asked once they arrived.

Sasuke didn't reply. He activated his sharigan. Naruto took his stance, realizing he'd be on the defense most the time.

'I wonder what's eating at him?' Naruto thought as they began to fight.

The boys battled until the sun rose. They stopped to catch their breath at the same time. Naruto, hands on knees, looked around.

The grounds were covered with every type of weapon and trees lay split in two. Naruto's blue eyes found Sasuke.

He was standing tall, but breathing hard. His dark eyes were far away.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's left hand was clenched in a fist.

Then it hit Naruto.

"Sakura." He Said. Sasuke immediately turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You're in love with Sakura." Naruto smirked.

Naruto expected a 'Hell no.' or even a 'Fuck off.' But he did not expect Sasuke to plop down on the ground, head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto sat down beside him.

"You're going to take damn good care of her." Naruto said.

"And if she doesn't want me to?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto chuckled. "When have you ever done what people want?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"She loves you too." Naruto replied softly.

Sasuke tilted his head back.

"Just go tell her." Sasuke nodded and stood.

He walked to the hospital where he knew she would be. The nurse said Sakura was scheduled for three surgeries and couldn't be bothered.

With that said Sasuke exited the building.

"Good night Miss Sakura." The young girl at the desk said. Sakura gave a smile and a soft wave.

Sakura exited the hospital, it was dark out. She glanced back at the clock by the door, one AM. She shook her head.

'Damn 18 hours in that place. I need a new job.' Sakura thought as she stretched.

"Hungry?"

Sakura jumped and sucked in a breath. She spun around to see Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" She walked to him.

"Waiting."

"For me?" He nodded once. "For how long?"

"You had been working for an hour when I arrived." He shrugged. Sakura stared at him. He had arrived at 8 AM, 17 hours ago.

"Why the hell did you wait that long?" She asked.

"Hn." He made his way back to the road. He stopped and looked back at her. He raised his left hand out to her.

She sighed, walked to him and slipped her hand into his. They began to walk. Four blocks down Sakura tried to turn left, but Sasuke kept pulling her along.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I live right there!"

Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura was too tired to argue. She allowed the male to pull her.

They walked a while more until they reached the large Uchiha gates.

"Um…What's going on?" Sakura nervously asked.

"Hn." Sasuke continued to pull her towards the center of the grounds.

The entered the largest house Sakura had ever seen. Sasuke pulled her to up a stair case, down a dark hall, and into a back bedroom. He closed the door behind them and turned on the light.

Sakura took in the sight. It was Sasuke's room. Tan walls, black curtains, bedding, and black furniture.

The male pulled her to the large bed. They both sat down.

"Sasuke, what's-" Sakura stopped. Sasuke had stood up so quickly she had flinched.

"I can't sleep." He voice was rough as he stood before her. "I haven't since we returned from the mission."

"That would explain the dark circles." She whispered as she ran a finger under his right eye.

Sasuke caught her hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"I can't sleep because I have become accustomed," He kissed her palm, she held her breath. "To having you there at night."

Sakura let out the breath she was holding. She stared into his black eyes. Was this really happening she wondered. Sasuke released her hand and walked to his dresser. He dug around in the top drawer, then returned to the bed.

He sat beside her again. "Sakura…" He stopped talking and rubbed his eyes.

She placed a gentle hand on his arm. Sasuke looked at her soft smile.

"Hn." He placed a small, black box in her hand.

She stared at it, then looked at Sasuke, who nodded his head. She returned his attention to the box. Slowly she opened it. Inside was a ring. A simple silver band and a single, rather large diamond.

"Oh. My. God. Sasuke, this isn't a…a.." She looked up at him.

He took the ring and slipped it onto her fourth finger on her left hand.

"It was my mothers." He said softly. Sasuke was pleased to see that the ring fit her perfectly.

"Its beautiful." She said. She held her hand up, marveling at the diamond.

"I…I would like it to remain there, and for you to remain here." He gestured to the bed as he spoke.

Sakura looked at the male beside her.

"Me too." She whispered.

Sakura leaned towards Sasuke. Their lips met softly. They both leaned back on the bed and the heat rose between them.

"No more damn faking." Sasuke mumbled against Sakura's neck. She laughed.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Yamanaka."

"Sakura." Sasuke growled out as he pulled her shirt off. Another laugh erupted from her.

"Don't worry, I hate that name, but I love Sakura Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her stomach. He loved that name too.

_Well, that was all she wrote. _

_Ha. But that is the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what your thoughts are, and if you feel that it ended alright. Thanks for reading!_

_-DarkBlossom-_


End file.
